


Something More

by HartSense26809



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartSense26809/pseuds/HartSense26809
Summary: WestAllen AU set in high school.Barry Allen is a popular jock. Iris West is the nerd that’s tutoring him. The more time they spend together the more they begin to discover about themselves and each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, my descriptions of stories are often not very good but if you do decide to read this I hope you’ll enjoy it. I wanted to write a story that was sweet, fluffy with a touch of drama. Enjoy!

“Ladies and Germs of Central City High, this is your favorite and only DJ, Cisco Ra Ra Ramon coming at you with a final announcement before winter break begins. First of all, yes I am dating the one and only Cynthia Reynolds, she’s my girl, eat your heart out losers, hashtag cool nerds do exist. Secondly, the big basketball away game against Coast City is tonight! Be sure to come out, its only half an hour away and our team needs all the support to beat those Coast City pansies. If we win this game we enter the playoffs. And finally, all juniors and seniors heading to Calistoga Mountain for winter getaway week the buses leave from the school parking lot Saturday morning at 8am sharp, as in cut off your hands if you’re late sharp, got it? If you do not make it on the bus you are responsible to get your lazy ass up to the mountain by yourself. And if you’re Iris West or any other nerd that’s not going, none of that applies to you. Alright, that’s all from your favorite ladies man, man’s man, man about town Cisco Ramon. Live long and prosper or for you neanderthals that don’t understand, BYEEEEEE.”

 

Iris West cringed as she hurriedly put her books away from the cafeteria table she sat at. She could feel people looking at her after Cisco basically called her a lonely nerd in front of the entire school. She’ll never understand why she’s friends with a guy that has no qualms about publicly humiliating her. Sure it was common knowledge that she wasn’t going on the winter getaway trip but did he have to keep announcing it. She knew his plan was to try and shame and embarrass her into going, but she was firm in her resolve. She wanted no part of a trip where she would basically be sitting in the lodge reading and potentially passing mild judgment on wannabe snow bunnies and rude jocks that were only looking to score one thing on that trip. She would much prefer to stay in the comfort of her home, in her flannel pajamas with a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream and a marathon of Finding Your Roots on PBS.

 

She was about to go find Cisco and severely chastise him for being a complete ass when she felt her stomach flutter just a touch. Without turning around from packing her bag she said, “What’s up Barry?”

 

“How do you do that?” Shooting guard and star athlete Barry Allen asked with such awe in his voice.

 

Iris couldn’t help the small smile that was taking over her lips. She wanted to tell him that she always knew he was close by his unmistakable scent. Not to be weird, but since Iris had started tutoring Barry at the beginning of their junior year she had had many an opportunity to sit very close to one of Central City High’s most popular jocks and each time she did, he had that certain scent. It was a mixture of clean breeze Tide detergent and Barry Allen, at least that was the best way Iris could describe it, and she would know it anywhere by now. So when Barry tried to sneak up on her, he never had a chance. And although Iris would never admit it to herself, that small, subtle flutter in the pit of her stomach that she got might also be another clue that Barry was close by, if she wanted to admit it.

 

“What can I say you tickle my spidey senses. So like I said, what’s up?” Iris never felt too comfortable talking to Barry in public. He was a God at the school and she was a full fledged, chess club member, poet society leader, amnesty international organizer, Jeopardy watching, no fashion sense nerd. Whenever Barry stopped to talk to her she could see the incredulous stares and fervent whispers that no doubt asked, why is Barry talking to that nerd, weirdo, or whatever the name du jour she was anointed with. But to Barry’s credit he either didn’t notice or didn’t care because whenever he wanted to talk to Iris, he just did, openly, and for much longer than Iris felt comfortable with.

 

“Take a look at this,” Barry said, his voice laced with excitement.

 

Iris turned around, slightly disappointed that Barry was covering his handsome face and unfairly pretty green eyes with a piece of paper, but when she readjusted her black square rim glasses and looked closely at the paper she realized it was his Shakespeare final and he had received a B. Iris clapped her hands together and did a little squeal as she exclaimed, “Oh my gosh Barry, that’s amazing! You studied so hard for that exam and look how great you did.”

 

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Barry said as he extended his arm to try and hug her but Iris thought he wanted to high five her and in the confusion of their limbs Iris slapped Barry right across his cheek. Iris looked horrified and covered her mouth with both her hands at what she had just done.

 

“Damn West, how can someone as short as you pack that mean of a punch,” Barry said, rubbing his cheek, furrowing his forehead to mimic pain and trying his best to give Iris a hard time. He barely felt her touch his cheek. He knew those tiny, delicate, feminine hands of hers that he had watched so closely over the last few months could barely kill a spider let alone cause him any harm but he just loved to see her taken aback, off guard, more vulnerable. She always had a wall up wIth Barry and he really wanted to break through, see the Iris behind it.

 

“Oh Barry, I’m so sorry. I’m such a klutz. Are you okay,” Iris asked through a shaky breath, her eyes looking particularly big behind her glasses. She reached out to touch his arm, soothe him, but she decided against it and retreated her hand just as fast as she had extended it.

 

“I don’t know, is there a mark? Did you scar my perfectly chiseled cheekbones? I can’t have anything ruin my rugged good looks Iris,” Barry said as he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows up and down and started to tickle Iris to try and make her laugh.

 

Iris jumped back at the touch of Barry’s hand against her ribcage and exhaled in exasperation, part of her wanting to kill him and part of her wondering what it would be like to have his long, strong arms wrap her in a hug and continue to tickle her. “That’s not funny, I thought I hurt you, and….and you…..you shouldn’t be touching people….that……that……aren’t touchable,” Iris blurted out as she turned her back to him and resumed organizing her backpack. First Cisco and now Barry, why was everyone picking on her this afternoon. And why did Barry touch her like that, both playful and gentle. It freaked her out and she was responding accordingly. She threw her backpack on her shoulder, stepped closer to Barry and with a scowl defiantly told him, “You are the most infuriating, irritating man child you know that. I’m done.”

 

They stared at each other for a brief moment, each of them taking the other in, and then Iris broke away and started power walking out of the cafeteria, not realizing all the stares and whispers her behavior was garnering from the other students. Barry had seen Iris annoyed with him, even kind of pissed but he had never seen that look on her face or inflection in her voice. It startled him and he wondered what she meant by I’m done. The thought of not having Iris tutor him, not seeing her every Tuesday and Thursday evening, unnerved him, more than he was willing to admit.

 

“Hey Iris, wait up,” Barry called, as he easily caught up to her with his long legged stride. He reached for her arm but she wiggled out of his grip and turned to face him. “Listen Barry, I’ve tutored you most of this semester, you’ve been late, you’ve blown me off, your attention span rivals that of a baby and your attitude has lacked a lot to be desired, but I take being a student tutor very seriously. That’s why no matter how frustrating your behavior was I kept tutoring you because I made that commitment and I honestly felt like the last five weeks we’ve made a lot of progress, that something had changed between us. I thought we had reached an unspoken agreement of sorts to work together and be…….But, I just don’t think I can…….” Iris looked down not really wanting to say the next part, but knew she had to. “Look your grades have certainly improved, so I know you benefit from the tutoring. When we get back from winter break I’m going to set you up with another tutor that I think might be a better fit for you, okay?”

 

Iris started to step away, but Barry matched her step and stood squarely in front of her, so close in fact she had to tilt her head up. “No, its not okay and are you through because I have something to say,” Barry said as he shuffled his feet and thought about his words, something he didn’t do often. Iris prepared herself for the joke or deflection that she was sure he was going to spew in her direction but instead he said, “I’m sorry Iris.” His voice was so soft she wasn’t sure if she heard him correctly, so she asked, “What?”

 

Barry chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “Yeah, that’s a phrase I never say because I usually think I’m right, but with you, with this situation, I haven’t been right. You’ve been patient and understanding and I’ve taken advantage of that, of you. You’ve helped me so much and I have yet to show you any real gratitude. I…..”

 

Iris interjected, “That’s not true, this last month everything has changed. You have put in so much effort. You’ve been on time and you’ve paid attention.”

 

“Iris that’s not gratitude, that’s acting the way I should have been acting since day one of you tutoring me. Look, I’m sorry about what I just did, I was just trying to make you laugh because I was so excited about my Shakespeare final and I obviously overstepped. And I’m sorry about…..well…..about everything. Please don’t give up on me. I need you……..er…….. your help…..I need your help, please. My grades have got to stay up so I can maintain my position on the basketball team and that will never happen without you. I promise I will be a perfect gentleman.”

 

With that declaration Iris burst out laughing flashing him a knowing look and that smile of hers that he didn’t see often but when he did he swore was brighter than sunshine. “What? Why are you laughing at me like that? I’m trying to open up here.”

 

Iris tried her best to compose herself as she said, “It’s just with your reputation around school with the ladies, I don’t know if you could ever be considered a perfect gentleman.”

 

Barry grimaced, unbeknownst to Iris. He hated the reputation he had gained, most of it was nothing but ridiculous rumors and cheap innuendo. He shook it off and said,” Ok, ok, maybe not a perfect gentleman, but at least a gentleman, especially and always with you Iris. So what do say, partners, I mean for tutoring, be my tutoring partner?” With his question he held out his hand for Iris to shake. She looked down at his calloused hand and then back up to his crystal clear emerald eyes. She looked deeply and what she saw warmed her heart and shattered any resolve she had to leave him. His eyes were filled with earnest sincerity, hope and even though she knew she was kidding herself, she thought she saw a trace of warm affection. How could she say no to those eyes, that face, to him, this bad boy jock that was knocking on the door of her heart.

 

She took his hand and marveled how it was so big it all but enveloped hers and she said, with a small smile, “Deal. Tutoring partners we are,” and before Barry could retract his hand she pulled him closer and said her beautiful brown eyes ablaze, “but if you do anything that I don’t like, we will be done, no question, AND, I’m not short, I’m petite!”

 

Barry smirked as he was enjoying this fiery side of Iris that he hadn’t seen before. “Do you ever take those glasses off,” Barry asked slyly.

 

“BARRY!” Iris said in immediate admonishment, placing her hands on her hips.

 

Barry threw both of his hands up in the air and said, “Sorry, sorry, I haven’t put on my gentleman filter yet. 

 

Iris exhaled deeply shaking her head as she told Barry, “I’m leaving now. Good luck with the game tonight. Have a great trip to Calistoga, have a great holiday and I will see you on January 14th.” She turned and headed toward the exit. 

 

“Iris, wait,” Barry exclaimed as he again found himself chasing after her, “Why aren’t you coming……I mean why don’t you…..um…….you know tonight…….

 

“Barrrryyyy.” Iris and Barry both shuddered as they heard the shrill squeal coming from behind them. “Barry Allen, where have you been? I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” Becky Cooper said as she sashayed toward Barry in her small cheerleading uniform and placed herself right up against his side. “I want to show you my cheerleading moves that I designed just for you when you win tonight. I especially want to show you my splits and v formations,” she said in a lower tone of voice.

 

Iris rolled her eyes and shifted her weight. It was bad enough having to see practically every woman throw themselves at Barry but it was particularly nauseating to see Becky Cooper do it. She was so blatant in her attempts to seduce Barry and Iris honestly wondered if she even really liked Barry or was it that Barry didn’t fall all over himself at the mere sight of her, like ever other man did. It seemed like Becky was more about the chase than the actual guy. Nevertheless, that was Barry’s problem, not hers, and she had about all of this spectacle she could take.

 

“Well, like I said, good luck Barry. Good bye Becky,” Iris said as she was now more determined than ever to leave.

 

“Oh, Lily, I didn’t even see you there. Your beige cardigan blends right into the walls of the beige cafeteria,” Becky said, never taking her eyes off of Barry.

 

“It’s Iris,” both Iris and Barry said in unison. They locked eyes and held each other’s gaze for a moment and Becky could sense the shift in their energy.

 

“Oh of course, Irisss. I don’t know why I keep messing that up. Anyhoo, if your done trying to do the impossible I’m going to steal Barry away for some alone time before the big game.”

 

“Sounds fine to me.” And with that declaration Iris was now sprinting toward the exit. Before she opened the door she turned around to catch one more glimpse of Barry and much to her surprise and Becky’s annoyance, Barry was watching her walk away.

 

“C’mon Barry, let me show you some of my moves,” Becky said as she pulled on Barry’s arm trying to regain his attention. He started to walk with her when he stopped dead in his tracks and asked, “What did you mean trying to do the impossible?”

 

“I just meant that nerdy girl is trying to make you smart and care about English, History and Philosophy crap and we all know what you’re best at, what you should really stick to is being a star athlete and a god on the court,” Becky said as she slowly moved her hand up Barry’s arm. 

 

“You know Becky, you’re one of the prettiest girls in school and you’re a lot of fun to have around at games and at parties. We’ve shared some laughs, some drinks, but I don’t think we should hang out anymore. I wouldn’t want a dumb jock like me to ruin your glowing reputation around here.”

 

“Barry, that’s not what I meant,” Becky hastily implored.

 

“Save it Becky. I’ve realized recently that I need to surround myself with people that actual add meaning to my life, not just use me as a, how did you put it, god on the court. So, I don’t want to see your moves, stop trying to worm your way next to me all the time and for God sakes please stop squealing my name like a banshee.”

 

“Like a what,” Becky asked as she cocked her head to the side.

 

“I guess I’m not as dumb as you thought, huh?”

 

“So what you think that four eyed nerd is adding meaning to your life? She’s probably just using you, trying to climb her way out of the social oblivion she finds herself in.”

 

Now Barry was getting pissed, which was uncharacteristic of him. He was always incredibly laid back, except on the court. He never really let anything or anyone, especially not a woman ruffle his feathers. But for some reason, the minute Becky questioned Iris’s motives, Barry felt an uncontrollable anger flare up in him. He got right up in her face, “I’m only going to say this once Becky, whatever we did together, whatever you were hoping it would turn into, all that’s over. I’m done with you and your childish games. So leave me alone. You have an entire basketball team to latch on to and screw if you want.”

 

“How dare you!”

 

“Please save the fake outrage for someone that actually cares. Goodbye Becky.” Barry proceeded to walk away but before he reached the exit he turned and said one more thing to the shocked cheerleader, “And stay away from Iris. I mean it Becky, leave her alone.” And with that final declaration Barry exited the cafeteria and headed home to get ready for the game.

 

Becky stood there stunned, in utter disbelief that a man, especially Barry Allen, had the audacity to say such things to her. No man had ever talked to her like that, treated her like that. She was always the one in control and she decided when she was done with a man, not the other way around. There was no way that she was going to let Barry have the last word and she definitely didn’t like this new attitude he had all of a sudden. She recalled the words he used, “people that add meaning to his life” and wondered what the hell that meant. She also recalled the look Barry had given Iris. There was something so soft, so endearing in his eyes when he looked upon her. Becky huffed in disbelief. Could nerd girl be changing Barry she wondered. She pulled her mobile phone from her backpack and made a call, “Hey, it’s me. Yea, yea that can wait until later. I want you to get me every piece of information about that girl that’s tutoring Barry Allen. Yes, everything. Her friends, her family, what she studies, hobbies, food allergies, any and everything, as fast as you can, okay bye.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris recalls what happened between her and Barry four weeks ago that has changed how she feels about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the long delay in updating this story. I appreciate your patience and I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter.

 

Iris arrived home thoroughly irritated by the afternoons events. Cisco had humiliated her, interacting with Barry had confused her and finally she was subjected to the utter annoyance that was Becky Cooper. All Iris wanted to do was take a shower, grab a gallon of mint chocolate chip ice cream and curl up with her Netflix.

 

“Hey girl, what’s going on? What took you so long to get home?” Linda Park, Iris’s best friend asked. Iris loved that Linda was living with her family while her parents were overseas working with Doctors Without Borders.

 

Iris dropped her backpack and flung herself on her bed, “Nothing. I took a walk around the park. It’s been a rough afternoon and I can’t wait for some peace and quiet and to spend some quality time with my dad and brother over winter break.”

 

“So you’re really not going on the winter getaway trip? Iris, I truly think you’d have a good time. Between me, Cisco, Cynthia you’ll have plenty of friends and we’ll make sure that you…….”

 

“Ugh Linda, enough okay. I’ve already made my mind up, end of discussion,” Iris said as she sat up and readjusted herself to the head of her bed.

 

“Okay, well then tell me why your afternoon sucked, apart from the Cisco thing, I heard that.”

 

Iris sighed, “You and everyone else. Do you think I could tar and feather him for that?”

 

“That might border on some cultural appropriation,” Linda remarked in a higher pitched tone.

 

“Fine. I’ll just hit him where it hurts. I’ll steal his precious Wrath of Khan collection while he’s at Calistoga Mountain.”

 

“Damn Iris I know you’re pissed but don’t kill the man.”

  
“He deserves it. All men are……irritating. I mean sustaining ignorance is hard work, how do men do it all day every day.”

 

“Speaking of ignorant men tell me which one besides Cisco has your panties in a bunch?”

 

Iris started to bite her bottom lip which was a telltale sign to Linda who Iris was thinking about. She only reverted to that nervous habit when she was in her proverbial feels.

 

“Let me guess it has to do with Barry Allen,” Linda asked as she cocked her head to the side with a slight smile on her face.

 

“No…… well, yea, but it was just, I don’t really know how to…….”

 

“Oh good God woman just spit it out already.”

 

“Well, I was in the cafeteria and Barry showed up to show me his Shakespeare final and he did really good on it and then I kinda hit him in the face, then he pretended to be hurt, then I got annoyed, then he tried to tickle me, then I kinda freaked out with the touch of his warm hands on my waist, then I told him I was done, then he was super sweet and apologized for being a jackass when I started to tutor him, then he asked me to be his tutor partner, then I agreed because he’s….well he’s him…..anyway then Becky Cooopppperr came and she was so obnoxious rubbing herself all over Barry and then I left.”

 

“Okay, take a breath. Geez. Now let me see if I can summarize the verbal vomit you just gave me. You like Barry, Barry likes you but neither one of you can admit it to yourselves or each other.”

 

Iris jumped off her bed proclaiming, “WHAT! No way! Barry Allen does not like me, he could never be interested in someone like me. We’re too different and the only things he cares about are basketball and girls. We have nothing in common.”

  
“That may be true but did you notice how you just proclaimed that Barry could never like you but you didn’t say anything about you not liking Barry? Seriously Iris, would it be the worst thing in the world for you to admit that you like this guy? As your best friend I can totally see you do.”

 

Iris exhaled and sat back down on her bed. She held her head low and fiddled with the ring on her finger and with apprehension she looked at Linda, “I guess it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. It’s just in the last month he’s been different with me.”

 

“Different how?” Linda asked, as she went to sit next to her best friend. “ You never really talk about him with me, unless it’s to complain. What changed? When did it start?”

 

Iris recalled the incident four weeks ago:

 

_She was running as fast as she could, in the pouring rain, trying to make her way to the campus library. She had a tutoring session with Barry at 7:00pm and it was almost 7:30pm. She had texted him that she would be late but given his penchant for never really wanting to be tutored she was sure that he would be gone when she arrived. She scurried upstairs to the private room she always reserved for them and to her utter surprise Barry was siting there, scrolling through his phone._

_Out of breath, Iris pushed the door open, startling Barry and causing him to take in her disheveled appearance, an appearance she herself had not seen. She was soaking wet. Her clothes were sticking to her. Her glasses were askew on her face and she was shivering pretty hard. Iris noticed him staring at her but paid no attention. “Hey, I’m so sorry I’m late. I had a family thing that couldn’t be avoided and it threw me off. Do you still want to study given how late it is or should we reschedule, you don’t have any exams this upcoming week.”_

_Barry didn’t say anything, instead he just sat there as a big smile spread across his lips._

_“What? What are you smiling at?” Iris asked as she dropped her backpack on the floor and exhaled sharply._

_“I’m smiling at you. I thought that was kinda obvious.”_

 

  
_“Why?”_

_Barry stood up and walked over to Iris, “Because this is the first time I’ve ever seen Ms. Iris punctual, rigid West ever seem frazzled and stressed. Also, how impressed are you with that vocabulary? See I am paying attention.”_

_Iris was really in no mood for his heavy handed charm. “Well we can’t all be as perfect as you are all the time Barry.”_

_Barry studied her more closely and he realized that she wasn’t just out of breath but her eyes were red and swollen like she had been crying. He had seen his mom cry enough to recognize that look in a woman’s eyes, he hated that look. “Iris, what’s going on? What happened?” he asked, fully aware that this was the first time he had ever asked her a personal question since she started tutoring him._

_“Why do you care? It’s not like we’re friends?”_

_“Maybe not but it’s pretty clear you’re upset. I just wonder…..”_

_“Well don’t wonder, don’t ask, okay. It’s none of your business. Now do you want to get started or not?”_

_“Fine,” Barry replied as he sat back down frustrated with her attitude. “So I know you don’t want me in your business but it might be a good idea to take off that wet jacket you’re shivering pretty hard.”_

_With the one hundred things going through her mind she hadn’t really noticed how cold she was or what condition she was in. As she started to take her jacket off she grimaced in pain and clutched her upper left arm. It was then that Barry noticed the trail of blood dripping down her hand._

_“Iris, what the hell,” he exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. Now he really didn’t care about her attitude or personal space as he helped her off with her jacket. He pushed her shirt off her shoulder and saw the haphazardly applied bandage and the blood that had soaked right through it. He realized she wasn’t just shaking from being cold and wet she was also shaking from the blood she was losing. “Come here, sit down,” he said as he started to guide her to the empty chair._

_“I don’t need your help Ba…..” but before she could finish her pronouncement she started to feel dizzy. Everything was starting to catch up to her._

_“Sure you don’t,” Barry said shaking his head as he helped her sit. He pulled the other chair right up beside her so he was a mere centimeters from her injured arm. “So I’m going to have to stop that bleeding so you can recoup for a few minutes before we get that properly looked at.”_

_“What do you mean we? I can handle this. I just need a minute,” Iris answered trying to not let Barry’s apparent concern for her cloud her judgement about him._

_“Do you hate me so much that you won’t even accept my help?”_

_That question struck a nerve with Iris. She didn’t hate Barry, she hated jocks and Barry just so happened to be king of the jocks at her high school. The jocks were the ones that always belittled her, made fun of her, shamed her, but Barry had never done that. Since freshman year Iris had had many unexpected and unpleasant run ins with jocks, she remembered every face, every sneer and jab and she remembered Barry was never a part of the ugliness, and she appreciated that. It was the only reason she agreed to tutor Barry, going against her rule of never helping “those guys”. But now she realized that she was unfairly judging Barry. These past two months of tutoring him she was keeping him at arms length, never really getting to know him or give him a chance because she was blindly prejudice against this one group and in this moment sitting so close to Barry, and him only wanting to help her, she recognized how unfair that was to him._

_Iris held her head down, she couldn’t meet his eyes as she quietly told Barry, “I don’t hate you. I’m sorry.”_

_Barry surveyed her and ached at how small and sad she looked. He knew that was probably too bold of a question to ask her but that was truly how he felt. He thought Iris hated him. He knew he wasn’t the best or most cooperative tutee, he still couldn’t believe that was the first word Iris taught him, but he had never been blatantly mean to her and he was having a hard time dealing with her continuing to be so cold and impersonal. There was something about Iris that he wanted to know more about. He understood her outside persona, the cliché of it all. She was the smart, nerdy girl that was picked on in high school. What he didn’t know was who she really was underneath that persona. She really was that riddle, wrapped in an enigma, shrouded in mystery. He could never find the words to describe how he felt about her or about the time they shared together. The words continued to escape him now. He was just left with a feeling for Iris that he had never felt for anyone before. And looking at her in this moment all he longed to do was help her, in his own particular way of course._

_“Well I should also say I’m sorry.”_

_“Sorry for what?” Iris asked._

_“This,” and in one swift pull and tear he a had ripped off a piece of cloth from Iris’s plaid shirt._

_“BARRY!”_

_“Shhh, we’re in the library.”_

_“Don’t shhh me, that was my favorite shirt.”_

_“Oh, I’m sorry. I’ll be sure to take you by Lumberjacks Warehouse to get you a new one. I have an in with the Brawny man and we can score a sweet deal,” he said with a full smirk on his face as he made a makeshift tourniquet around Iris’s arm._

_She couldn’t help but smile and bite her lower lip as she watched him delicately tend to her arm. She recognized early on that Barry generally used humor as a way to charm others, make himself into that easy going, fun loving guy that everybody wants to be around, that’s why he was so popular. But she also knew that he used humor to deflect his feelings or change the dynamic of an uncomfortable situation, she knew he was doing the latter here with her right now._

_Truth be told Iris enjoyed Barry’s sense of humor. It was light and fun, there was never any malice behind it. She would venture to say at this moment that Barry didn’t have a malicious bone in that athletic body of his. Not that she ever checked out his body of course._

_“Ok, that’s done, now don’t move.” He quickly exited the room and when he returned he handed her a plastic cup of water. “Drink this, slowly.” He started to rifle through his backpack and after a quick search he pulled out an aluminum wrapped circle. He opened the homemade cookie his mom had given him that morning. “Eat this oatmeal raisin cookie, it’ll give you a little boost for your blood sugar.”_

_Iris surveyed the cookie crinkling her brow, “I don’t really like oatmeal raisin. Do you have chocolate chip?”_

_Barry couldn’t help but smile, mostly in sheer disbelief. Here Iris is upset, weak and bleeding and she’s putting in a cookie order._

_“Iris I’m not running a cookie kiosk in my backpack.”_

_She chuckled, “I’m sorry, this is great, thanks. I just love chocolate chip cookies so much and after the afternoon I’ve had I could eat a dozen.”_

_He knew he was taking a chance but he had to know. He placed his hand gently on hers that was resting on the table and looked her straight in the eyes as he asked her, “Iris did someone do this to you?”_

_With that question Iris could have sworn time came to a standstill. Everything seemed surreal. The gentle touch from Barry’s hand sent surges of heat radiating through her body. Her heart started to beat faster as she studied ever micro expression that was disappearing and reappearing on his concerned face. She felt as if every constricting wall she had constructed to keep boys away from her heart had been leveled in this one gesture. Barry Allen had managed to build a bridge between them, one that she felt safe to cross and trust him with her most delicate truth. She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath and as she exhaled she looked deeply into his eyes and began._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. Full disclosure, this has been an incredible struggle for me to write, hence why it took so long for me to update. I struggled with writers block and every changing character development to almost deleting twice. I hope you enjoyed it. I would appreciate any comments or feedback, and I would also love any suggestions that you all might have for where you might like to see this story go. Thank you again for your support. 
> 
> Also, please note, chapter three will pick up where this chapter ends.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris continues to tell Barry about what happened to her and the subsequent events that follow bring them closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone. Thank you so much for your patience with this update. Physical and emotional health challenges have set me back a bit but I’m really hoping, fingers crossed, to update more consistently. HUGE thank you to everyone that has read my story, left kudos, comments and constructive criticism. Engaging with all of you helps inspire me and challenges me to be a better writer. I appreciate you all.
> 
> I also need to address something with all of you. I’m sure some, if not all, of you have been enjoying Summerville by the incredibly talented Poppyseed29. I love it and all of her/his works. There is a particular plot point in Summerville that is very similar to a plot point that I have in this chapter and intend to have throughout my story. (I don’t want to say what it is and ruin the chapter you’re about to read, but it will be obvious.) When I conceived this story a couple of months ago it was a new idea for me as a WA fanfic writer that I wanted to explore. 
> 
> I wanted to let all of you know this because something like this has never happened to me before and the creative coincidence and timing threw me off a bit. I’ve talked about this with some fellow fanfic writers that assured me, that while rare, two creative minds can think alike. Bottom line is that I respect Poppyseed29 so much and I would never do anything to disrespect her, her writing or my audience that has been so kind and gracious towards me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this and I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

“ _When I got home from school my mom and dad were fighting. They’ve been fighting a lot lately. The problem was tonight my_ _little brother heard everything. Usually they’re so careful to either argue in angered hushed whispers or in the basement, but not tonight.” She felt the burn of the tears that were threatening to fall._

_“He has autism and any kind of disturbance like that really freaks him out. I tried to soothe him, hug him but he started yelling and flailing his arms. He’s only twelve but he’s really strong and taller than I am. Before I knew it he pushed me, I lost my balance and fell into the wall mirror. The glass shattered and I cut my arm. That finally got my parents attention. They stopped fighting and turned their attention to making sure he would calm down and rest. I was so worried about my brother that I didn’t say anything, I just tried to take care of the wound myself but obviously I did a lousy job.” She closed her eyes and wiped the tears that fell down her cheeks._

_“You know I’ve been trying so hard to bury myself in school, working at Jitters, even tutoring as a way to not think about my life, my brother and my mother who hates me but I don’t know how much longer I can do that. Pain, anger, confusion are all around me and there just doesn’t seem to be anywhere I can go to escape everything.” She was softly sobbing now. The release of emotions felt good even though the circumstances were heartbreaking for her._

_Barry gently took Iris’s hand in his and interlaced their fingers. “Iris I’m really sorry. I had no idea you were going through so much. When we’re together you never really open up about anything. I just assumed you didn’t have any family problems. I guess that was dumb on my part.”_

_“That’s not dumb Barry, people usually only see what they want to see. You just saw me as your tutor, nothing else.”_

_As he tightened his grip around her hand he softly told her, “Not anymore. If you ever need to talk about this I’ll be here to listen.”_

_Iris was touched by his unexpected sincerity. “I might take you up on that. You’re the……..well, um……….you’re the only person I’ve shared this with.”_

_Barry was surprised by her admission and a wave of pride spread through him. He recognized that it was an odd emotion to be experiencing but the fact that Iris West had chosen him to share her innermost secret with made him feel special and connected to her. He liked that. He liked sharing something with her that was all their own. “I promise that everything we share between us will stay between us.”_

_Iris didn’t know how to feel about that. She appreciated his understanding and thoughtfulness in regards to her secret but it was off putting having Barry use the word us to describe them. That’s not who they were. Since their association began he was the uninterested jock and she was his often irritated tutor, but in the last twenty minutes they had become an us. That notion was starting to make Iris feel different in a way she was unfamiliar with. She began to do what she so often does, she retreated into her head and started over analyzing and overthinking everything and that coupled with the physical and emotional trauma she suffered earlier she felt the need to get out of the library immediately._

_She hastily removed her hand from Barry’s grasp and pushed her chair away from him in quite a deliberate motion. “I’m grateful for what you’ve done Barry but I think I’m going to go.” She didn’t look at his face during her abrupt actions so she couldn’t see the confusion wash over his face or the hurt that clouded his eyes. This was the first time he felt he had connected with Iris and the moment he was languishing in that connection she pulled that comfortable rug right out from under his unsuspecting feet._

_An uncomfortable silence formed between them as Barry awkwardly spoke first, “You’re going to need a couple of stitches in that arm.”_

_Iris surveyed the wound that Barry had successfully stopped the bleeding of and doubted very much that it needed stitches. As she was about to question him he chimed him. “Oh no, I know that look.”_

_“What look?”_

_“The look you have given me every tutoring session when you doubt that I might actually know what I’m talking about.”_

_Iris internally cringed. She knew her face filter wasn’t very good, that’s why she’s usually a very bad liar, but she didn’t think Barry was paying any attention to her. Obviously she was wrong about that._

_“Barry, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just not sure how you’re qualified to make that determination.”_

_Barry exhaled, secretly enjoying how much of a challenge Iris was. He wasn’t used to the girls he knew every doubting him or questioning his ability. “Well for one thing I’ve had enough cuts like that from playing basketball to know what they look like. And second my dad is a surgeon at Central City Hospital and he’s shown me a few things so believe me when I tell you that you need stitches.”_

_Iris stood and she began to slowly pace as she weighed her options and entertained every possible outcome that could arise from her present predicament. She did believe Barry. There would be no reason for him to suggest such a course of action if it wasn’t true, and while she was still getting acquainted with interacting with Barry in such an informal way, she felt on this night, given everything that had happened with her parents, she rather accept Barry’s help than anyone else’s. She stopped pacing and faced him, unable to read the rather cryptic look on his face as she told him, “Okay, let’s go get these stitches.”_

_Barry nodded and gave Iris a small smile as he began to gather and organize their belongings. As Iris reached for her backpack Barry immediately objected and insisted that he carry it for her. They made their way out of the library just shy of its 8pm closing time and Barry took Iris to his car. They proceeded to the hospital where Barry would ask his father to tend to Iris’s wound._

_They drove along in silence, not uncomfortable as it was before, perhaps because both were thinking about the other. Iris trying to sneak glances at Barry as he drove, wondering what he was thinking and why he was tapping his index finger incessantly on the steering wheel. Barry wanting to ask her all sorts of probing questions in an effort to get to know her better, chief amongest them, did she agree to tutor him of her own volition or was that something the faculty advisor had thrust upon her._

_They arrived at the hospital and Barry put his nimble athletic skills to work as he hurried around to the passenger door and opened it for Iris before she could. They exchanged a charged look before Barry said, “Follow me.” Iris did, as he took them to the ninth floor that looked to be full of administrative offices. It was quiet but she expected that given the time of night that it was. As they were reaching the end of the hallway Barry told Iris to,”Stay here okay.” She nodded as she watched him knock on the door, slowly enter and closed the door behind him._

_Now Iris was never a nosy person nor would she ever condone eavesdropping. But given the fact that she was sure Barry was talking to his father about her she drew the logical conclusion that she had every right to know what they were discussing. She softly walked to the closed door and tried her best to listen._

_“Barry will you make this quick I have a lot of paperwork to do,” Henry Allen impatiently remarked._

_Barry began to fidget and rub the back of his neck, “I was hoping you could stitch up a cut.”_

_“Oh good grief now what did you do?”_

_“It’s not for me. It’s………..um…………for one of my……….um………..well sorta friend.”_

_“It’s not for that dumb as rocks Ralph Dibney is it? If I have to hear his knock knock joke stand up routine one more time I might actually jump out of this window.”_

_“No Dad, its for a girl, she’s ……………..”_

_“From your revolving door of bimbos, great. Are you trying to impress her with your doctor father because honestly a resident can do a few stitches and I can get back to work.”_

_Barry exhaled frustrated that his relationship with his father had deteriorated to this level of ambivalence and curt quips. “No, Dad. Listen, she’s a really nice girl that’s had a pretty awful night and I just want her to feel safe and taken of, okay…………..that’s really all this is.”_

_Henry stilled in place as he looked at his son, “That almost sounded sincere, like you actually care. I was beginning to wonder if the only things you gave a damn about anymore were yourself and basketball. Okay son, I’ll help her. Bring her in.”_

_Iris moved several steps away from the door reeling from the exchange that she had just heard between the Allen men. She was certainly surprised at the antagonistic nature of his father and she felt a pang of sorrow for what was she beginning to suspect may be a misunderstood Barry. He opened the door and peeped out as he motioned for Iris to come in. Out of nowhere it dawned on her how she must look, bloody arm and torn shirt, and she hoped this first impression wouldn’t make the already seemingly surly doctor more grouchy. She walked in behind Barry waiting for the introduction when she heard, “Iris?”_

_“Dr. Allen? Wait, what? You’re Barry’s dad?” Henry walked from around his desk and gave Iris a gentle hug as a stunned Barry watched in silence._

_“Iris what happened are you okay? Let me take a look.” But before he could get started Barry had a few questions he needed answered._

_“Ok, everyone hold up for a minute. How do you guys know each other?”_

_“Well,” Both Iris and Henry chuckled as they had said the word in unison. “You go ahead Dr. Allen.”_

_“Iris is the lovely barista that helps me every Sunday afternoon at Jitters before I start my rounds at the hospital. She always saves me a chocolate cronut and no one gets my venti, half whole milk, one quarter one percent, one quarter non fat, extra hot, no foam latte, with half whip, half cool whip, two packets of Splenda, one sugar in the raw, touch of vanilla syrup and three long sprinkles of cinnamon right the way she does,” Henry remarked with his voice full of pride directed at Iris._

_Barry gave Iris a look of stunned embarrassment. She shrugged her shoulders, “I like a more robust coffee order. It really keeps me on my toes. Plus, I love to discuss books with your dad. I never met anyone who is as much of a bibliophile as I am,” she smiled widely at Dr. Allen._

_“That’s right. I remember the first day we met at Jitters I was surprised to see someone your age so engrossed in the New York Times Book Review. I was impressed and positively floored when you gave, what amounted to a college thesis, your opinion on the detriment that future generations and civilizations will endure because of what you are sure is the upcoming extinction of books.”_

_“In hindsight that might have been too much exposition to deposit on a customer,” Iris replied looking sheepishly toward the floor. “I just love books so much. It’s my dream to travel far and wide to look at first edition books and the homes of the people who wrote them.” She smiled at Dr. Allen and turned to see an awestruck Barry staring at her with a little more intensity than she was used to. She was starting to have that familiar “duck out of water” feeling she often got in situations where too much of the attention was on her. She attempted to take what little control she might have of the situation by saying, “Thank you for seeing me on such short notice Dr. Allen, I really appreciate it.”_

_“It’s no problem Iris. C’mon follow me. I will take you to an exam room and get you as good as new.” The unlikely trio left his office and followed him to the second floor examinations rooms. Henry directed them into a large treatment room, asked Iris to sit on the medical bed and starting preparing the supplies that he would need to address her wound. As he continued doing that he asked, “How is it that you know my son?”_

_Iris was a little taken back by the question. Surely Dr. Allen had to know that Barry was being tutored or did they have the type of relationship Iris had with her mom, the don’t ask, don’t tell type of relationship. “I’m Barry’s tutor every Tuesday and Thursday evening.”_

_Iris looked at Barry and it appeared that he was about to say something when his father interjected, “Oh so you’re the poor soul saddled with the impossible task of trying to make him care about his education and future? I’m sorry Iris. You’re too good of a girl to have to deal with my lazy son.”_

_A deafening silence feel over the room. Dr. Allen was all consumed with cleaning and tending Iris’s wound seemingly unaware of the hurtful jab he had just lobbed at his son and Iris was all consumed with Barry who was staring at the ground, playing with the smiley face bracelet he always wore and his right leg fidgeting uncontrollably. And although Iris couldn’t get a clear view of his face, if his furrowed brow was any indication, clearly he was hurt or embarrassed, but clearly affected by his father’s words._

_Iris knew it wasn’t her place and she certainly didn’t want to exaggerate the truth to Dr. Allen, who she really liked and respected, but she felt an overwhelming urge to say something on Barry’s behalf. “Well if you must know Dr. Allen at first Barry was quite the challenging tutee but behind every great challenge there is a great reward and I can say unequivocally that Barry has become my best and favorite tutee.”_

_Barry looked up at Iris and if it was possible for a cloud of words to appear over his head it would say, you didn’t have to do that, you shouldn’t have to do that, but I’m so damn glad that you did. He smiled and nodded at her in awe that anyone would go out on a limb for him, especially someone that he thought didn’t like him at all. Iris held his stare and tried to figure out what he was thinking and what she was feeling. She started to bite her bottom lip and Barry’s eyes zoomed in on the delicate action noticing for the first time how beautiful her lips were. They were lost in the contentment of their unchartered world when,_

_“Okay Iris, all done.” Henry’s pronouncement startled them both. Iris relieved to catch her proverbial breath and Barry lost in the confusion of his feelings in the last few moments. “Now, young lady, take this,” he said as he handed her a pill and cup of water. “This is an antibiotic and mild sedative that will help you sleep tonight. Then take these antibiotics for the next seven days, keep the wound clean and dry. I’ll check on it when I see you on Sunday.” Henry smiled and warmly touched Iris’s arm._

_“Thank you so much Dr. Allen. I really appreciate it. My insurance card and stuff is in Barry’s car. I can……”_

_“Don’t you worry about that. You just take care of yourself.”_

_“But Dr. Allen……..”_

_“No buts, how about you buy me a cronut this Sunday,” Henry said smiling. “That’s a deal.” Barry looked on marveling how these two enjoyed such a warm, natural rapport. He was fascinated and envious. He realized in this moment that he wanted to be the one to make them smile. Could he ever be that person to them?_

_“Dr. Allen where’s the ladies room?”_

_“Down the hall, third door on the right.” Iris excused herself leaving the Allen men alone for a moment. “Thanks Dad. I……..I really appreciate it.”_

_“Well I’m happy to help a sweet, smart girl like that. And speaking of help, while I’m glad she’s your tutor don’t treat her like you treat the other girls I’ve seen you with. In case you haven’t noticed Iris is special and should be treated as such.”_

_“You know you make me sound like a scumbag. I don’t treat women terribly.”_

_Henry exhaled. He knew his son was right and tried to reframe his thoughts, “Son, its just that you’re always so bored or indifferent with any of the girls I’ve seen you with. You treat them more like trophies than like people. I know nothing remotely romantic could ever happen between you and Iris, she’s too far out of your league, but when you’re with her at least try to be present and treat her like she matters to you.” Henry put his hand on Barry’s shoulder to give him a reaffirming grasp._

_“All set.” Iris’s arrival cued a series of goodbyes between the three concluding with Barry and Iris leaving. Once back in Barry’s car with Iris’s address entered into the car’s GPS the ride to her home began. There was so much information Iris was processing. The night had been whirlwind, so much had happened. And there was so much she wanted to say and ask of Barry. And as those thoughts circulated in her mind she closed her eyes as she could feel the medication Dr. Allen had given her starting to work._

_Stopping at a red light Barry speculated why Iris had stood up for him with his dad. It was such a sweet, thoughtful, completely unexpected gesture. He wondered if she meant what she said. God he wanted her to mean it. It wasn’t as if Barry had ever been in the position of needing defending, he could take care of himself, but having someone, especially someone as pure and honest as Iris, stand up for him made him feel special for who he was as opposed to everyone making him feel special for the number of points he scored or his reigning popularity. He had to talk to her about it. “Iris.”_

_But has he looked over Iris had fallen asleep. He smiled at how peaceful she looked and how gently slept. The moon was shining on her face illuminating and accentuating her chiseled cheekbones, cute button nose and perfect shaped lips. For the first time Barry didn’t see the tutor, the nerd, he saw an absolutely beautiful girl. He shook his head wondering where he had been. How could he have not noticed how beautiful she was. He reached out to tuck a loose tendril of hair behind her ear but before he could the blare of a car horn startled him. Barry hadn’t realized the light had turned green but the perturbed motorists behind him alerted him immediately. He continued to drive, slower than he usual breakneck speed, until he finally arrived at Iris’s home._

_Barry didn’t want to wake her up. He was perfectly content to sit there and just be. Just be with her in the stillness and silence, but it was late and although there were curtains in the living room window of Iris’s home, he was sure he saw someone watching them. He knew the night had to end._

_“Iris.” She didn’t move. He gently shook her arm and more audibly said, “Iris.” She started to slowly adjust her body and her eyes began to flutter open. Still hovering between sleep and consciousness she looked at Barry and smiled and with a giddiness in her voice she said, “Hey you.” Her adorableness was captivating Barry but before he could relish in it Iris came to the full realization of who she was with and that snapped her awake in an instant. She sat up, rigidly upright, and attempted to smooth her hair and clothes while surreptitiously trying to see if she had drooled on herself._

_“Sorry about that. Must have fallen asleep.” She really wasn’t quite sure what to say and figured she could add this to the laundry list of foibles that had occurred this evening._

_“No worries. My dad said the medicine he gave you would make you sleepy. I guess he was right.”_

_“Your dad is very intelligent and it was so generous of him to help me tonight. He’s a really good man.”_

_Barry began to fidget in his seat and his entire aura began to resemble what he was like at the hospital earlier with his father. Iris recognized that this was clearly a sore subject for Barry. She wanted to ask questions, try to understand what was going on. He had been so open with her this evening, so willing to listen to her problems that she wanted to do the same for him, but she hesitated. Before tonight they had had only a professional, if that, relationship. She didn’t want to pry or be intrusive in his private life. But looking at him so visible distressed she thought she might try. “Barry, what’s the……….”_

_But before she could finish the front door to her home opened and her mother was heatedly calling her name. The tables immediately turned. It was now Barry that noticed the change in Iris’s demeanor. It was clear to him, as he watched her try to straighten her clothes and smooth her appearance, that Iris was concerned, in fact, even worried about her mother’s reaction. He understood all too well the pressures and burdens of parental disappointment. He couldn’t imagine any parent being disappointed in a child like Iris but he knew something was clearly amiss in their relationship and of course he wanted to help._

_“So it’s pretty chilly out there, maybe you should take my sweatshirt,” and with that Barry lifted the gray hoodie over his head and gave it to Iris._

_“Are you sure? Won’t you be cold?” Iris asked genuinely concerned for his wellbeing._

_Then Barry flashed his signature heart melting smile, “Nah, I’m a hot blooded athlete, we never get cold. I just hope it doesn’t smell too much like me.”_

_Iris smiled as she put his sweatshirt on. It did smell like him. That wonderful, fresh, clean signature Barry Allen scent that she had become so accustomed too. She liked being enveloped in it, in the warmth of it. But she could also feel her mother’s cold stare and growing impatience. She knew she had to go. “I can’t thank you enough for tonight Barry. I don’t know how I will ever repay you.”_

_Barry looked down, almost bashful, “No repayment necessary. You trying to bring my GPA above 2.0 makes us even.”_

_“We’ll get there. I promise.” The silence that had been a companion of theirs all night returned as they exchanged looks and moments of lost opportunities to speak. “Well I better get going before my mom blows a gasket.” Iris exited the car and Barry helped her with her backpack that was in the trunk. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”_

_Barry watched her walk away overwhelmed with a sense of need. Needing to say words he couldn’t find. Needing to tell her feelings he didn’t understand. Needing to figure out what was going on but all that need simply translated into a small smile and wave when she turned back to look at him one last time before she went inside her home. He got in his car and drove away thinking about nothing but Iris West all night long._

“IRIS ANN WEST! How could you have kept all this information from me. I’m your best friend but sometimes you treat me like a stranger.”

 

She knew Linda was right. She loved Linda, loved their friendship but at times Iris found it hard to confide in her especially about boys. “I’m sorry. It was a really confusing night. So much happened. I really didn’t know what to make of it all.”

 

“Well I’m certainly glad you opened up to me about your parents and brother, EVENTUALLY, but not telling me about Barry Allen just shows me how smitten you are with him.”

 

“Okay pump the brakes Jane Austen I’m not smitten. I just, kinda……….like him…………a little bit. Like a modicum of a crush.”

 

Rolling her eyes Linda said, “Uh-huh. Well he obviously likes you too.”

 

“Yeah right.”

 

“Yeah right nothing. Iris he took care of you, helped you get stitches, took you home, gave you his sweatshirt. These are things that guys do for girls they like, girls they care about.”

 

Just the thought of Barry liking and caring about her made Iris’s heart somersault. Iris had always prided herself on being painfully self aware but it was just now that she was realizing just how much she was crushing on Barry Allen.

 

“I have an idea. Let’s go to the basketball game tonight and watch your hot fella score touchdowns.”

 

“Oh my gosh Linda, it’s not touchdowns, it’s goals. And in any event that’s a terrible idea.”

 

“It’s not! It’s a brilliant idea. Can you imagine how thrilled Barry will be when he sees you cheering for him in the bleachers. Every girl has to support her guy.” Linda’s enthusiasm was contagious. Even though Iris had never entertained the idea of attending such a conventional high school activity the thought of seeing Barry in action, especially for the first time, was immensely appealing.

 

“See you’re biting your bottom lip. You so want to go. Now go get cleaned up, put on his sweatshirt that I know you still have hidden in this room somewhere and let’s go to a basketball game.”

 

Giggling Linda fled Iris’s room to get ready herself. Iris closed her door and went to the hope chest she had in her closet where she kept Barry’s sweatshirt. She was secretly glad that Barry insisted that she keep it as a token of their eventful night together. She hugged the sweatshirt close wondering what the night would entail for her and Barry.

 

Poor Iris, little did she know that high school basketball games were full of more machinations than Machiavelli could ever have dreamed of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. As always comments and feedback are welcomed and appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that. All comments and feedback are welcomed and deeply appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read my story.


End file.
